


the arrangement

by ty13



Series: Sasuke/Everyone [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Shisui, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Dark, Grooming, M/M, Manipulation, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Open Marriage, but not between ShiSasu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ty13/pseuds/ty13
Summary: Itachi and Shisui have an arranged marriage. With neither being attracted to the other, they come up with an arrangement of their own to satisfy their needs.It doesn’t turn out the way Itachi expected.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uchiha Shisui
Series: Sasuke/Everyone [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083905
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	the arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> here i am once again ignoring all my other stories 🙃
> 
> This chapter is only a prologue giving a very, very basic timeline of how Shisui/Sasuke happened. (There’s months between point A and B tho)
> 
> This fic will be dark and Shisui won’t be very nice lol. i also plan on this being semi-slow-burn (at least slow for ME typically) but I’m not tagging it bc idk how slow it’ll actually be. Sas is 15, Shisui is 25, Itachi is 20.
> 
> ShiIta is married but i didn’t tag them bc i don’t plan on having them being a “thing”. They’re married, yes, but only by law.

“It’ll be on the fifteenth.” 

_Only two weeks away._

“No objections I hope?”

_Yes. Yes. Yes._

“This will be good for you, Itachi.”

_No. This will only be good for you. Selfish, greedy bas-_

“I understand, Father. I’m grateful for this opportunity you’ve given me.” 

He bows then leaves. Off to pack his bags for a life he’s never wanted. 

  


* * *

  


“Niisan! You look so pretty!” Sasuke’s tiny arms wrap tight around him. Itachi soaks in the warmth his brother is giving him, something he’s certain he’ll miss. His new residence will undoubtedly be nice...but it won’t feel like home without Sasuke there. To welcome him, to help him make dinner, to care for. Sasuke almost felt like his own child after taking care of him for so many years. Coming to terms with leaving Sasuke was far, far harder for Itachi than the thought of living with a complete stranger was.

He gently pushes the boy away to smile at him. “Thank you. You look very pretty, too.” And he did. The little Omega was wearing a deep blue dress, the shade perfectly complementing the undertone of his hair and the ivory of his skin. Itachi was biased, of course; Sasuke always looked beautiful to him. But even he could tell his brother looked even more so, today.

Sasuke smiles shyly as a blush blossoms on his cheeks. He was in that horrible stage of life where insecurity was constantly plaguing him. No number of compliments from anyone could outweigh the voice in his head telling him the opposite. Itachi tried to be as reassuring as he could, but it was hard knowing what to say without being in the boy’s head. That was another reason why it was awful he was leaving. Sasuke needed someone to talk to, someone to vent to. He just needed someone to support him. Their parents sure as hell didn’t.

Fugaku and Mikoto fulfilled all of their physical needs, but even Itachi knew there was more to parenting than just providing a roof over your kid’s head. The emotional aspect of someone’s development were just as, if not more, important than their physical health. Unfortunately, that just happened to be the area they fell short in. They didn’t care about Itachi’s or Sasuke’s feelings or desires. Their only thoughts were of what they could use them as bargaining chips for. 

Without Itachi there show to him love and be someone to talk to, he was afraid Sasuke would grow to be even more timid and withdrawn. 

The boy runs his fingers through Itachi’s hair admiringly, before asking, “are you okay?”

Itachi smiles with no teeth. “No. But this is what I have to do.” 

He kisses Sasuke’s forehead before telling him to lead the way.

He couldn’t be late to his own wedding. 

  


* * *

  


Itachi meets Shisui for the first time at the altar.

He’s tall and muscular, as most Alphas are. 

Dark hair, dark eyes, fair skin. As most Uchiha had.

So, he was nothing remarkable. Just extremely ordinary overall. But Itachi’s sure Shisui is one the strongest members of the clan. Unbelievable strength was one of only a few requirements his father had. 

It was awkward pledging your love and loyalty to someone you didn’t know, but Itachi had never been one to crumble in an uncomfortable situation. He said his vows, loud and clear enough anyone who didn’t know of the arrangement would be fooled into thinking he meant every word.

After Shisui said his vows, once again just repeating the words the officiant spoke, the ceremony was over. Uchiha’s didn’t kiss during their weddings; the clan was far too conservative for that.

The reception was next. 

The venue it was held in was breathtaking. Lights, flowers, ribbons, all of a cream shade, decorated the ceiling and every wall. There was greenery, too, along with glass chandeliers that were all in a row, lighting up the entire room. Long oval tables were decorated in thick white cloths and full dinnerware sets. The chairs set at them were garnished in white coverings with gold ribbons tied around the back. 

It was too much for a sham of a wedding in Itachi’s opinion, but he wasn’t the one paying for it, so he didn’t really care.

Itachi got to see a lot more of his new husband during the celebration. Shisui was serious, but he liked to have fun when he was around his friends or closest family. He was sure they’d get along fine, as Shisui didn’t seem to be as...”Alpha-like” as someone with as much power as he had would presumably be. 

He could never see them being romantically involved, but friends? Maybe.

He was sort-of funny, too, but Itachi’s been around much funnier. 

The man _did_ get Sasuke to crack a smile, though, even if it was only once out of all the times Shisui had tried, in spite of the severe glare Sasuke had had on his face throughout the whole ceremony. He didn’t want Itachi to be married but he couldn’t outright object it, especially not verbally. So, Sasuke could only rely on his expression to portray his feelings.

Sasuke’s scowl had turned even more sour at seeing how pleased Shisui had become at his slip. An ugly, stupid little smirk played on his lips. Itachi had nudged Shisui then, an inconspicuous sharp jab on his side. He didn’t care about the difference in strength between them; he wouldn’t let anyone, especially a stranger, pick on his brother, regardless of how innocent it might seem.

Sasuke tried to avoid Shisui for the rest of the night, but that proved hard as apparently newlyweds just _had_ to be together at all times during the reception and Sasuke wanted to be around the only person he cared about, his brother.

But it was fine, Sasuke reasoned. If that was the only way he could be around Itachi, then he’d just have to suffer through it.

But it was _so irritating_. It was worse than having a third wheel because this third wheel wouldn’t stop squeaking! Whenever he said something to Itachi, the Alpha was always there, an arm wrapped around Itachi’s waist, smiling like he just heard something funny. Acting like they were the perfect couple, which, considering the fact that they hadn’t even met until _just_ a few hours ago, definitely wasn’t true.

Sasuke didn’t care, though. Not really. It was only for one day, then Sasuke would be able to hang out with Itachi alone, just like he wanted. 

  


* * *

  


Sasuke forgot Shisui and Itachi would be living together.

When he’d come over for dinner, Shisui would be there.

When he’d knock on the door, Shisui would answer.

When he’d call their house phone, Shisui would pick up.

But still, he continued to show up, enduring the pest of his brother-in-law in to spend time with his actual brother. 

  


* * *

  


Itachi and Shisui grew closer as months went by. Itachi considered the other a friend, now. There was nothing romantic or sexual between them, just a purely platonic relationship. The only time they’d ever have to consider having sex would be when their parents began pressing them about grandchildren.

Even then, Itachi couldn’t imagine doing anything with Shisui. He’d just wait until he was in heat to try for a baby. 

They may not be attracted to each other, but it was hard to deny your instincts when your in or faced with someone in heat. 

  


* * *

  


“We’re friends, right?”

“Some might call us husbands.”

A roll of his eyes. “You know what I meant.”

“Do I?”

“Shisui...”

“Fine, fine. _Yes_ , we’re friends, but why do ya wanna know?”

“I...” A sigh. “I think we both agree there’s nothing... sexual between us.” A nod. “So, I was thinking we should be able to... have other partners.”

Silence. “Like an open relationship?”

Shrugs. “That’s the idea behind it. Only _we_ wouldn’t really be in a relationship, we’d just be...”

“Fucking other people?”

Blushing, he nods.

Shisui’s eyes glint as he says, “sounds good to me.” 

  


* * *

  


The arrangement is perfect.

Shisui’s happy. Carrying on life as if nothing had changed. Because really, it hadn’t much. 

Itachi’s happy. Getting to explore the relationship he tried to build before this whole marriage thing happened.

Everything is perfect. The arrangement is going _exactly_ as he wanted.

Until it’s not. Until he sees something he never thought he would. 

  


* * *

  


Itachi’s heart pounds as his hands shake. The tears in his eyes build as the heat in his chest travels up to his throat, transforming into the words he yells at his disgusting prick of a husband.

“I didn’t mean my _younger brother_!”

Shisui sits in his chair, relaxed as if there’s no one yelling at him, no one fighting the urge to claw his eyes out. A face free of all worry, tone vacant of any guilt.

“Sasuke wanted it.”

Like a tyrant king on his throne. Like he’s done nothing wrong. Like the world revolves around him.

Because, really, it does.


End file.
